


【Evanstan】清醒梦

by EvenSue



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。  
这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。

梦里清醒 01

Sebastian Stan，一个说来就带着温柔意味的名字。他年轻时候满带着东欧风情，一双眼流转间似能够掠走人的魂魄。后来年纪俞增，脱去那份少年风流，便如沉静美酒，独留若隐若现的温润香气。  
而他那一双眼眸，入夜时候在厨房里忙碌，回转头来望你时是浅灰色流光；微笑着坐在日暮里看书时候是淡蓝色如一汪清浅的潭；然而更多时候是绿。譬如抱着你撒娇时扑在你怀里，一边用那温软声线念你的名姓时，那绿便是淡绿，平和却也娇嗔；又或生气时候，盘腿坐在窗台上不理会你，高傲的猫般撇过头睨你一眼，便如孔雀绿色泽；还有落泪时候，微红了眼眶望你，便让人只想九天揽月博美人一笑，那时候是灰绿……  
是的，是的，这便是Sebastian，他年轻倜傥也好，添了皱纹也罢，他是永不褪色的Sebastian。*

在一起之前，面对Sebastian Stan ，Chris Evans曾动心三次。

第一次的动心是迟到的，那是在队一Seb戏份杀青的那天，他们在伦敦的酒吧里道别。  
那是一个微冷的冬日，他裹着厚实的运动外套——后背画着阿拉丁神灯的那种，从呵气成霜的冬夜推开门走进酒吧，热气铺面袭来。他就看见Sebastian这样半倚在酒吧吧台上，侧转过身穿过熙攘人群微笑着望向他，挑起一边眉毛向他举起手里妖冶蓝色的鸡尾酒。  
他一时失语，却又觉得仿佛时光错位，他想起他们初见时也是这样，在开拍前的酒会。他遥遥记得那日Seb也穿着一身纯黑的西装，微长的发整齐地向后梳，一双绿眼如宝石穿过吞云吐雾的男人们望向他，在灯红酒绿间熠熠生辉。  
而那双眼睛穿过时空看向他，使他心中顿时生出一股无名的悸动。  
那天晚上他们聊了什么，导演如何鼓励Seb，Seb又如何微笑着道谢……  
Chris好像都不记得了。  
他只愣愣记得那一双眼睛，在他脑海中如星子般璀璨。

第二次怦然心动的瞬间则是队2开拍以后。  
那是公路上的武打戏分，他们早早排练许多遍，烂熟于心。可当Sebastian在公路上翻滚一圈，墨黑色该死的遮挡他面容的面罩脱落时候，望进那双白日下灰绿的眸，他的大脑霎时一片空白。  
“Bucky?”  
他脱口而出。  
他也仿佛Steve Rogers，在瞬息间回到青少年莽莽撞撞青涩时代，胸腔里的心脏飞快地剧烈地与名为Sebastian的物质反应，涌起一股不知名的陌生情愫。  
又或者他其实已经明白了，却惮于自认。他总插着口袋遥遥看Mackie和他打闹，男人大笑起来越发与自己相像。这让他也不由得低下头跟着默默笑起来。  
那感觉于是越来越清晰。  
你在害怕什么呢，老兄?你喜欢他，你或许爱他，你想亲吻他，你想要他。  
是，他是Chris Evans，是美国队长，他确信这会是一条艰难的路。但迪士尼主角们从来不怯于争取自己的爱情，而他也一样。

第三次，他们一起看烟火。他穿过夺目焰火与他身侧白色西装的男人对视，看见红色的，蓝色的，绿色的光把他的面容映得发亮。  
晚风微凉，破碎的金辉落了满地。欢呼声与掌声与絮絮杂杂的声响盈满夜色里的天地，可是Chris的眼里只有那双绿色的眼睛。  
安静，这世界这样安静以至于他可以听清他们的心跳声。  
故作自然地，他将手轻轻搭上Sebastian的右肩，感受到那里的温度。然后他微笑，就像心跳没有飞快一样。Sebastian也看他，笑起来，那抹温柔就这样穿过万千喧哗。  
我爱他。我爱这绿眼睛，爱他的笑纹，爱他的一切……归根结底，我爱他。我百分之一百确信。

活动结束以后场子里冷冷清清，围观的观众、要签名合照的粉丝如潮水般渐渐退去之后，只有零星工作人员在周围忙碌。  
他们按着原先的安排回到休息室。门落锁后，昏黄的灯光里却只有他们两个人安静地对面站着。  
真的安静时候，Chris却忽然觉得内心纷扰，不知所措了。那双绿眼睛里似乎有万千言语，让他心潮澎湃。  
于是他试探着弯起嘴角，触碰男人的手肘，张开嘴却不知该说什么。  
“……嗯，刚才的烟花不错?”  
那个柔软的声音小心地问。  
Chris没有回复，只是向前一步低头用他的眼睛紧紧勾着Sebastian，后者有些紧张地舔唇。这个小动作似乎触发什么开关，Chris谨慎地慢慢地凑过去，Sebastian的眼睫微颤了颤，然后闭上了眼，不安地吐息。  
Chris小心翼翼触碰到那柔软的嘴唇那刻就没再想过放开，他紧紧抓住男人的肘弯，倾身加深这个吻。空气灼热起来，带了丝甜味。

被放开的时候Sebastian眼睛里也润了水光，一只手轻攒着Chris的黑西装下摆，咬着下唇望他。Chris于是伸出左手的大拇指指腹轻轻蹭过他的下唇，Sebastian放开被自己咬的发红的唇，茫然地微仰起头。  
然后Sebastian松开了拽着他衣摆的手，Chris以为他要退后，于是不舍地慢慢顺着对方的手臂收回他的手。然而Sebastian只是越过他宽阔的肩抱住了男人的背，主动凑了上去。他灵巧地舔了下男人的上唇，然后慢慢离开，带着一线暧昧的犹疑，恰点燃了燎原烈火。  
Chris霎时捏紧了他的手腕，略带了分粗鲁地把他匆匆抵到墙上，在男人惊慌地张开嘴时趁虚而入。他觉得自己忽然像十六岁的毛头小子般鲁莽而急躁，不带技巧地亲吻着心上人。  
绿眼睛，绿眼睛，绿眼睛。他的全世界只剩下那双绿眼睛带着猫的狡黠与温柔笑纹微挑着看他。

“Chris?”  
门被敲响，响起经纪人的呼喊。  
Sebastian被吓到，匆匆退后却只是更与墙壁靠近一些。Chris缓慢地松开他的手，蓝眼睛恋恋不舍地最后看了他一眼。想说什么，想说太多，可开口也只有带着轻喘的——抱歉……  
然后他转身把门拉开一线，默默同经纪人离开了。  
他想，那个家伙现在是不是靠在墙上喘息，他会偷笑吗？为了自己方才莽撞的行为；又或者他会茫然，像自己一样盯着纽约月明星稀的晚空而不知所措。  
他又想，可这里是好莱坞。什么都不奇怪。可是Seb，他的甜蜜小孩，又会不会觉得自己不过一时兴起，或者不过是玩票……  
他想剖开自己真挚的心展示给他，却害怕吓走他。而他想知道，他渴望知道，Sebastian Stan究竟怎么看他。

“嘿伙计，我们的戏份结束了，去喝杯咖啡吗?”Chris走到坐在片场角落看漫画的Sebastian面前，小心地用手拍了拍他的肩。男人仰起头正打算回答，这时候从一边拿着剧本过来的Anthony忽然用他嘹亮的声音打断了他们。  
“你们去喝咖啡居然不带我?”  
“哦不不是，我只是先邀请Sebby，你知道，额，他离我近些……”  
“哈，那就不劳你来问了。我今晚有约会，呐，结婚纪念日——”Anthony骄傲地仰起头，大摇大摆地走了。  
“啊——已婚男人？谁还没有约会?”Sebastian不屑地朝着Anthony的背影竖起中指，Chris心里倏地一紧。  
“走吧Chris，我们也约会去。”Sebastian接着半开玩笑地起身，Chris当即松了口气，却又不安地打起擂鼓。除了高中时候第一次约会他再没有过这样的感受，却在这一刻忘记了好莱坞摸爬滚打练就的一身尘埃，只想从牵手慢悠悠开始。  
他们在安静的街角咖啡馆落座，依着落地窗明亮整洁。中式瓷器装着一茎绿萝，三两红花缀饰。Chris看着Sebasitan向服务员点了一杯拿铁，他也便一样。氤着水雾的咖啡被放在桌边，Sebastian有礼貌地道谢，然后用手抱住热腾腾的咖啡杯。  
“你手冷吗？”Chris轻声问。  
“有点儿。”  
Chris伸手小心地包住Sebastian修长的手指，然后收紧。  
“这样好一点吗？”  
他微压低身子抬眼看他，眼眸澄澈，Sebastian的喉结上下滚了滚，低低地“嗯”了声。尴尬地相对坐了半晌，两人耳尖都有些发红，然后Sebastian终于小心地慢慢收回了手。  
Chris像是才从什么中幡然醒转，不好意思地讪讪笑笑，然后试图扯些什么话题：“你漫画看到哪里了？”  
“啊……这几天在看《白》。”  
“那本啊……”Chris挑眉。  
“嗯，还要谢谢你借我那些，你知道，很多都买不到了。”  
“……”  
“我有一个私人的小问题，”Chris在某个话题结尾时候忽然说，把右手从桌子上拿下来然后不安地攒拳，“你最近有在约会什么女孩吗？——或者男孩？不不不，我不是想说你是，我……哦，上帝。”  
Sebastian略茫然地望他一会儿，然后弯起嘴角道：“不，没有。”  
“哦——”Chris了然点点头，“为什么呢？”  
“恩，只是还没有遇到合适的，我想？我毕竟也三十多了，多少希望稳定些。”男人仍是微笑，“不过我也不着急，等不到便等不到，遇到也就顺其自然。茫茫人海，也不是每个人都会遇到百分百契合的那个。你呢？”  
Chris几乎想请服务员拿本小本子来，好让他现在可以记些笔记。然后他斟酌字句，道：“我知道在好莱坞谈论真爱太过疯狂，但我的确是在期盼某种浪漫与激情，不会厌倦不会褪色，永远热烈的，又如少年的初恋……好吧，这或许即便不在好莱坞也不现实，是吧？”他手舞足蹈解释半晌，然后耷拉下肩膀，自嘲地轻笑。Sebastian默默望着他，不说话，只是沉思着，紧抿着唇。  
絮絮叨叨中这个话题很快被抛之云外，而咖啡也见底。他们裹上厚实的外套，Chris用力小幅挥着手看Seb的背影消失在路的尽头，安静地转回身，走向另一端。

拍摄期的另一个夜晚，Chris在房间里独自看电影的时候门被犹豫地敲响了。他拿起遥控器暂停了电视，跳下床去走到门边。透过门的猫眼，他看见一个留着棕色长发的Sebastian小幅向他挥手。  
他急忙打开门，看着穿着休闲棉麻长袖长裤的男人走进屋子。  
“嗯，我的剃须刀忽然坏了，想问你借一下，你介意吗?”  
“当然没问题，你过来吧。”Chris打开一边洗手间的门，向Seb指明了各个必需物什的位置，然后微笑着退出了洗手间。  
他打算继续看电影，却险些连遥控器都拿反。等到电影开始播放了，他却又为了听洗手间里窸窸窣窣的声响而调低音量。心情激动以至于最爱的《小美人鱼》都没有认真看进去——啊无所谓，那些台词我都几乎会背了。  
然后Sebastian走出来，坐到床边：“小美人鱼?”他问。  
“是的，我最喜欢的迪士尼动画，”Chris挑起眉高兴地说道，然后又笑起来，“我是不是很幼稚?”  
“嗯，怎么会?我觉得很好啊，你知道……”Sebastian顿了一下，然后说，“我挺喜欢的。”他转过头来，温柔地注视着Chris。  
Chris这下子彻底忘记如何呼吸，呆呆地盘腿坐在床上望着他。Sebastian忽然把一只手搭在他的脖颈一侧，倾身过去在他唇上轻触了一下，然后红着脸缩回去。  
“你最近有在忙什么吗？”半晌，Sebastian小声问，抬起头来看僵硬的Chris，然后低笑起来，“不至于吧Chris——”  
Chris抬眼看他，然后摸了摸自己的唇，仿佛那里仍有甜味。  
“忙着拍美国队长。”他最后没好气地说。  
瞪着Sebastian那双无辜的眸子三秒，他无可奈何地让步，“好吧好吧，我在考虑拍一部自己的电影。”  
“真的?”Sebastian惊讶地睁大眼睛，不自觉地凑过来一些。  
“假的。”  
“别这样——当导演?这太酷了！说说嘛——”  
“好吧好吧，”Chris一副勉为其难的样子，“这是关于一个冬夜的故事。”  
“一个冬夜?那可以发生很多故事。”  
“确实。怎么说，这是一个关于在人潮中短暂相会的故事。”  
“……”  
他们足足聊了一整夜，关于这个短暂却也永恒的爱情故事。  
“嘿Chris，你知道吗？你可真是有够浪漫的。”Sebastian看了眼既白的天际，笑说。  
“我对这一点还是很有自知之明的，”男人挑眉笑起来，“你也不赖，Sebby。”  
“哦不不不，我可是个现实主义者。”  
“谁说现实主义者不能浪漫不能疯狂地幻想呢？苦涩的咖啡尚且需要牛奶和糖的调剂，况且方才你的那些想法可一个也不冰冷。”  
“好吧，我不能否认。不过你可是一杯纯粹的热牛奶，Chris。”  
“奶茶?我猜。毕竟你在清醒里梦，而我在梦里清醒。”  
“我喜欢你这个比喻。”  
这句说完以后他们安静地对坐了一会儿，Chris忽然有一种温暖的困意。  
“我要回房间了，”Sebastian抿着唇打算道别，“晚安?”他半调侃地说道。  
“晚安，Sebby。”可Chris一点没有送客的意识，仍直直望着Sebastian。男人回望他，最后败下阵来，低下头任由Chris也凑过来在他唇上轻啄一下。偷腥的大猫恶劣地笑起来，说着什么“扯平了”的话语，惹得Sebastian在心里翻了个白眼，却又觉得甜蜜。  
“我们怎么像中学生一样扭扭捏捏的。”他无奈地评论道。  
“面对你我就像回到了16岁，Sebastian。”  
Chris真挚地看他，一只手轻捏了捏他的掌心。他仍由那个名字在唇齿间带了情愫，又在心里一遍一遍地念。  
Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian.  
然后他叹气，安静送男人到门口，在一片寂静的昏黄酒店灯光看他的背影消失在拐角。  
这一晚他的甜蜜小孩无须镁光灯也闪闪发光。  
Chris想，这世上原来真有一个人，与你分明不同，却恰恰明白你的一言一行一颦一笑，明白你灵光一闪时候的惊喜，明白你编织故事背后的一颗炽热的心，一片绚烂颜色，他懂你言外之意懂你未竟言语，懂你忧伤也懂你狂喜。  
他在这一夜里重新了解了Sebastian，只觉得更爱、更爱他了。

“兄弟，今天是个大日子哈?”Scott早上收到了他的消息来他家接Dodger，看着他一身难得严肃的正装，然后问。  
Chris笑而不语，只是用那双蓝眼睛盛着满溢出来的笑望着Scott。后者脊背一凉，因为多数时候这种笑容并不伴着好事发生。  
“让我猜猜，美队2拍完了，宣传期还没到，你这几天没什么特别行程吧，是去见哪个新女友?”他问。  
“是Sebby。”Chris十分冷静答。  
世界安静了半晌。  
“……所以你就这样在你弟弟面前出柜了?”  
“哦我以为你早就知道呢，你怎么说来着?基佬之间的雷达，哈?”Chris仍淡定地打完领带，嘲讽地转过半边身子来看Scott。后者无辜地摊开手。  
“好吧……约会顺利。过来Dodger，接下来几天你亲爱的Chris爸爸就要赶赴温柔乡了……”  
Chris笑着听弟弟絮絮叨叨，然后推上行李箱背起背包，“我去伦敦了Scott，拜拜！”  
Dodger习以为常地看着Chris离开背影，自顾自玩起了他的小狮子。


	2. Chapter 2

我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。  
这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。

清醒里梦 02  
Chris Evans，尾音上扬，永远盛满活力与童心的名字。不蓄胡子的时候他是邻家男孩Chris，似乎会在下一刻抱着篮球穿着背心敲开你家的门，拉你去球场上出一身大汗；蓄了胡子以后他是Good Old Evans，面无表情便如威风凛凛的雄狮，然而一笑起来便仍是那个会在深夜睡不着时喊你看迪士尼童话电影的家伙。  
要说他的蓝眼睛，那是一片大海。早上起来为你做早餐，在迷迷糊糊的你脸颊上印下早安吻，那时便是不起波澜平静的无边大海；若他是坐在长桌前电脑边，探出头来眼巴巴地望你，那么那片大海就是微风下泛起碎金的温柔；又或者他跨越火海向我走来，那片蔚蓝大海掀起坚定波涛将你纳入怀抱，则会染湿你的脸颊，让你想：是的，就是他了。  
不错，就是他，Chris，我的知己，我的工作伙伴，我孩子的爸爸，我的丈夫，我的英雄。Chris Evans，永远浪漫永远充满童心的Chris Evans。  
Chri Evans是他平生最疯狂的野梦。  
当身处异国他乡的Sebastian打开猝不及防被敲响的门，迎面是一捧色彩绚丽的花香向他袭来。接着那个金发的脑袋探出来，带着跑步过后的薄汗闪着一双眼望他。  
“早上好，Chris。”  
他惊讶挑眉。这一幕多么熟悉，是不是?他似乎记起来在Chris演过的某部电影里有这一场景。他忽然觉得有些口干舌燥，小心地错开眼盯着那斑斓的花束，不敢对上藏在那片绚烂花海后湛蓝眼眸。  
“你怎么来了?最近有什么活动吗?”他小心翼翼问。  
“早上好，Sebby，今天天气不错。”男人不答，只是弯起唇角站在门口注视他。  
Sebastian在心里笑Chris刚来伦敦就染上了英国人的习惯，招呼他进屋来。Chris十分严肃地走进几步，站在门口狭窄走道里望着站在屋中间把手揣在口袋里的Sebastian。接着他认真地将花束送到Sebastian手中，然后操着副莎翁戏剧的腔调问——  
“敢问这位英俊的先生今天有空吗?鄙人诚想邀先生与我共度一个美好的朝夕。”  
Sebastian忍俊不禁，只好强屏着笑意点了头。  
大傻瓜，他想着，认真地把花束插进闲置的一处瓷器里。  
忽然整间屋子似乎都被这明媚映亮。  
Chris乖巧地坐在他临时公寓的小沙发上看报纸，这是Sebastian终于梳理好自己然后紧张兮兮走出来时候看见的场景。他凑过去，从身后用手捂住Chris的双眼，然后幼稚地附在他耳边道：“猜猜我是谁?”  
Chris迅速抓住了他的手腕，然后慢条斯理转过身来看一身休闲打扮衬得身材修长的棕长发男人，“我说是谁，原来是只罗马尼亚小棕熊。”  
“油腔滑调，”Sebastian红着脸收回手，Chris笑着收了声亦步亦趋跟在他身后出了玄关，被他颇带着些愠怒地别上了口罩，又用一柄鸭舌帽遮住了视线。  
他们带着几分漫无目沿着一条安静的梧桐路行走，曦光零散地从树梢坠落在柏油马路上。Sebastian在臂间搭了件夹克，与Chris并肩慢悠悠行走着。Chris并未说明此行目的，只是随意聊着天，然后说一些他们初识时候在伦敦的趣事。但他心中也隐约有了猜测。这样的阵势，还能是什么大事儿呢？  
Chris Evans这个大傻瓜打算捅窗户纸。这个念头盘旋在脑海里挥之不去，把他的心跳惹得飞快。  
Sebastian意识到自己总是在后退。  
这只罗马尼亚小熊在那两个吻里尝到蜂蜜的甜，可他知道自己不能去掏蜂窝。那些疯狂的蜜蜂会群起而攻之，直到他落荒而逃。  
然而现在他如同在休息室时候一样，终于退后到了墙边。  
背后是白茫茫冷硬的墙壁，身前是Chris辽阔温暖的胸肌——我是说，胸膛。  
那么就捅蜂窝吧。有何不可。趁Steve Rogers还抓得住Bucky的手，就让他也勇敢一次吧。  
自诩现实主义者的他，终于也无可救药的陷入这场野梦。于是他失去理智般地走在这幻梦般的街头了，就在Chris Evans身侧。  
他们带着浅浅的笑，什么都清明，却也什么也不点明，徒揣着一份孤勇与不安，行走在时光的短暂静谧里。  
最后他们游荡到一处新开的画展，三三两两有人慕名而来。那名艺术家两人都有过耳闻，却也不甚熟稔。两个人认认真真凑在画作边纸片上的小字前，小声地讨论。  
“才不是！”Sebastian皱着眉用手推开指着画作一处细节“大放厥词”的Chris，又生怕引了注意压低声音道，“这一处分明是和平鸽，你瞧这里写明了，这是反战画作。”微俯的身子侧过来，那双眼眸斜挑着望Chris。  
“这是信鸽，你瞧它脚上是不是绑着书信呢？”Chris委屈地收回手掌，没什么底气地小声反驳，“战乱年代的家书，那多珍贵且温情呀，不是更能体现战争的残酷……”  
“真是的，我们在其他所有地方都是意见统一的，就这一处——”Sebastian闷闷道。  
“好了好了，信鸽为什么不能代表和平呢？不争了，好不好？”蓝眼睛终于妥协般半揽过Sebastian，后者只好笑着答应停战。  
他们出奇的契合，除了在这只该死的鸽子身上。所以当他们走出画展到广场另一端去吃饭，而一只鸽子飞下来，降落在Sebastian脚边时候，他不由得挑起眉转身看着Chris，藏在鸭舌帽下的眼睛戏谑地眨了眨。  
男人连忙举高双手表示投降。  
Sebastian满意地点点头，派遣他去买包喂鸽子的玉米回来。他们便像两个傻小子一样站在广场中央，被一群扑棱着翅膀的白鸽环绕。  
Sebastian用没有抓着玉米的手扯下自己的口罩，轻扯过Chris的袖子隔着口罩送上了一个轻吻，然后迅速分开戴回了口罩，仿佛什么也没有发生过。Chris藏在口罩后的面庞不知有什么表情，大抵带着惊喜的笑意。总之那都从蓝眼睛里满溢出来了。  
啊，蓝眼睛，那双蓝眼睛，那样温柔，那样清澈——Sebastian悄悄红了脸，觉得自己无可救药，又觉得一切那样不真实，仿佛闪着虚幻色泽的肥皂泡。  
“英俊的先生，这样问或许太过唐突，但我无法控制我鲁莽的心声了，”Chris转到他身前来直直望着他道，又带上他那份滑稽的莎翁腔调，“我有荣幸让您成为我的伴侣吗？”  
手里的玉米不知为何散了一地，白鸽倏而散去，只有他们两个在人来人往的广场中央相对而立。  
“不，”他戏剧性地说，“那个波士顿来的臭小子，我得看好他。”  
他们都笑起来。  
他们最后没有去那家看起来十分高档的餐厅用午餐，而是在街边小店买了两袋炸鱼薯条坐在泰晤士河畔的长椅上一边聊天一边不紧不慢地吃着午餐。人潮匆忙，泰晤士河畔繁华依旧。而他们只是忙里偷闲，毫无愧疚的安享独属于自己的快乐。  
“还记得拍队一的时候吗？那时候我们也是这样在伦敦城里乱闯。”Sebastian道。  
“当然记得，”Chris扭了扭身子转过来看着他，“那可是我印象最深刻的时候。那时候我们可是把伦敦那些博物馆之类都逛完了。”  
“天文馆！特别是天文馆。”Sebastian兴奋地直起身子，然后夸张地压了压帽檐露出了NASA的标志。Chris笑着敲了下他的帽子，  
“我们像不像文艺复兴年代的青年?看完了画展在泰晤士河边大谈人生理想的那种?”Chris问道。  
“那我们下午可得要去拜访莎士比亚先生。”Sebastian答道。  
“当然可以，我的茱丽叶。”Chris吃完了炸鱼薯条，风度翩翩地站起身来颇绅士地向Sebastian鞠躬。Sebastian一边解决最后的薯条一边笑着看他，忍不住道，“我的罗密欧怎么是个傻瓜。”  
Chris夸张地叹气，“是傻瓜也没有办法了，我的茱丽叶，你都跟我一道逃到这儿了——”  
Sebastian憋不住地大笑起来。  
下午他们去了家Noble&Barnes读书，在这儿拍戏的时候他们常在难得的空闲在这儿坐着读书。Chris十分幼稚地刻意翻开一本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，Sebastian无可奈何地朝他翻了个白眼。他自己选了本《月亮与六便士》，然后在他们曾经常坐的，靠窗的沙发位上读起书来。  
当只有汽笛声，书页声与书店里悠长的音乐时候，Sebastian觉得自己能听见Chris的心跳。那宽阔的臂膀就这样自然地在他身边舒展，带着令人安心的热度。  
他长舒一口气，忽然觉得有一种不真实感在流淌蔓延。方才的一切仿佛是转瞬即逝的一场梦。但Chris的手不安分地蹭过来，轻轻包住他的手掌，也包住他的所有忧惧。  
入夜他们在一家点着烛焰的老式餐馆用晚餐，十分老套却又不可否认的浪漫。乐队在摇曳的灯火里奏起遥远的爵士乐，他们隔着灯火相望，一如初见。  
只是曾经他们遥遥对视。只是现在他们那么近。  
“先生，凭着这轮皎洁的月亮，它的银光涂染着泰晤士河墨色的江面，我发誓——”  
Chris忽然用近乎吟咏的声调道，Sebastian颇楞了一下，然后笑着接上道，“不要指着月亮起誓，它是变化无常的，每个月都有盈亏圆缺；你要是指着它起誓，也许你的情也会像它一样变化无常。”  
“那么我指着什么起誓呢？”  
“不用起誓吧——或者你要是愿意的话，就凭着你结实的肌肉起誓，那是我崇拜的偶像，我一定会相信你的。”Sebastian一本正经道。Chris低下头去努力憋住自己的大笑。  
然后Sebastian不解的切下一小块牛排，歪着头道：“我在环球剧院的时候绝对没想到有一天我会念朱丽叶的台词。”*  
他们行走在霞光里的河畔，他们在伦敦的暮色里拥吻，泰晤士河流淌着月光的河水曾见证怦然心动的瞬间，又见证一段相守的第一曲。  
或许这段爱情将经几度辗转，但故事的尽头他们还是会在垂垂老矣时并肩走在泰晤士河边，笑说起年轻时候的快乐岁月。  
那个比一切电影都更浪漫的爱情故事。  
Chris在伦敦呆了两天，这之后他们各自有忙碌的工作。第二天他们没有出门，而是一个懒觉迷迷糊糊睡到晌午，然后用简单的三明治应付了午餐。他们窝在沙发里笑闹着喝啤酒，看电影，然后亲吻。  
Chris离开的时候Sebastian还觉得飘飘然的，他从来习惯于自己的小圈子，总是离好莱坞暗流涌动的核心远远的。他喜欢和那些认识了许多年的老友聚会，大笑着说起只有彼此理解的玩笑，而不是声色犬马的觥筹交错间，用虚假的笑容应付那些好莱坞的红男绿女；他并非不喜欢派对，他也喜爱酒吧里的啤酒与歌唱，可当这些东西牵扯上更复杂的利益与权力时他便想逃，逃去自己的舒适圈里头。  
这一次的选择这样不像他。他知道因此Chris和他再不愿意也不得不卷进那漩涡里。这简直像是少年人才会做出的疯狂选择。  
无所谓，他倒在沙发上，脸上盖着书，一边笑得眼角堆起细纹一边想，就让我暂且做次野梦吧。  
宣传期仍像是梦里的旖旎，半真半假的情话掺杂在一片真心里，肆无忌惮地当着媒体的闪光灯说给彼此。所有宾客满座里不经意却又蓄谋已久的对视，所有好友心照不宣的微笑，所有无意流露出的亲昵都因着宣传期的由头而正大光明。  
Sebastian想起他在Chris焦虑紧张时候递得小纸条，像是情窦初开的中学生，在老师眼皮子底下偷尝禁果。  
他又想起Chris那些甜蜜又幼稚的小动作，他总是毫不避讳地任满腔爱意在那双蓝眼睛里徜徉。哦，还有几句情不自禁的话语，让他们最后不得不并排乖乖坐着听两位美丽却冷酷的公关女士的无情训斥，真切像是违背规则的中学生，且毫不悔改。  
这是一段美好的回忆，就算有朝一日他们分开，他或许仍偶尔会去回看那些视频，那时候Sebastian这样想。他又觉得这美好的太不真实，像是梦幻却脆弱的肥皂泡。  
Que Sera Sera，  
Whatever will be will be……*  
他只是这样想着。  
宣传期后他们各自工作忙碌，即使这段时间同居住在纽约也无法常常如热恋期的任何其他情侣般腻歪。Sebastian疲于为新戏锻炼健身，而Chris则投身于自己电影的筹备。  
于是心痒痒的Chris决定兵行险招。  
那是纽约初夏的凌晨四点半，他被穿过两个街区来找他的Chris从被窝里挖出来，顶着乱糟糟的短发迷迷糊糊地在东方既白的一线曦光里穿着运动短袖跟着男人一路走。他意识还不大回笼，男人说着什么他只是愣愣地应。  
“你疯了吧。”Sebastian跟着Chris走到在公园广场的跑道上才终于彻头彻尾地清醒过来，讶异地四顾。这是Soho区一处不大的公园，清晨蒙在朦胧的光里，没有人声人影，“公关会杀了我们的。”  
“我们说好了的Sebby，”Chris连口罩都怠于戴上，半撒娇道。  
“你可没说是凌晨四点半！而且我还以为是私人健身房之类的……”Sebastian烦恼地拢了拢自己不算整齐的发。  
“没事，狗仔起不了这么早。你要多呼吸新鲜空气，不然罗马尼亚小土豆可要发芽了。”Chris恶劣地调侃道，被Sebastian没什么力道地在结实的小腿上踹了一脚。他龇牙咧嘴一副夸张模样，委屈地控诉Sebastian残忍无情。  
Sebastian忍不住发笑，到底对男人生不起气，便丢开他慢悠悠跑起来。Chris忙跟上，一会儿又按捺不住玩心，忽然加了速度超过Sebastian，大声说着“On your right”。Sebastian于是也加快速度，高扬着头骄傲地从Chris身边掠过，丢下一个不屑的眼神，Chris便又急忙忙跟上。  
他们童心大发地绕着小公园你追我赶，笑声盈满在六月的香樟树叶间。当太阳堪堪挂在远处居民楼的楼顶上时，他们终于在公园门口靠近一处公交站牌的地方停下。  
“Chris，那是不是你?”Sebastian指着远处一幅海报道，那是Chris前段时间拍摄的广告。  
“是的吧，Seb。对面那幅是你诶？”他顺着Chris指着的方向看去，在Chris广告的正对面是他的广告。  
他们对视一眼，忽然就一起笑起来。Chris故作严肃地把一根手指竖在唇前， “不能让别人发现了。”Sebastian也认真点点头，然后又笑出了声。  
他们带着运动后的薄汗，在初生的朝阳下肆意欢笑。可是不时他们又要把这笑隐到黑暗中去了。  
分别时他们在街角偷偷拥抱，把思念埋入颈窝，然后匆匆各赴前程。  
一连数月他们倘都在纽约且有时间，便相约去晨跑。太多快乐都安放在夏日清晨的凉风里，成为独一无二的回忆。然而Chris的新电影开拍以后忙到昼夜颠倒，也自然就搁置了。  
他们时常通电话，或是短信。现代科技是他们的青鸟，向Sebastian的蓬山寄去关切。有一段时间Chris压力大到犯焦虑症，Sebastian却因为《火星救援》的拍摄而无暇回到他身边。他们于是彻夜通话，Sebastian絮絮叨叨向那边崩溃的Chris说一些摸不着边际的话语。  
他说自己的小时候，说罗马尼亚的春夏秋冬四时之景；说初来乍到美利坚的迷茫无措；说刚踏进好莱坞的觥筹交错时候理想与显示的落差给他的巨大冲击。他又说，现在回头看来，我一切的努力，跨过所有坎坷，都是为了在那一瞬恰好遇见你啊。  
满地都是六便士，而你是我的月亮，Chris。  
Chris不应答了，纽约初秋的轻柔晚风穿过光缆来到遥远的另一端。  
Sebastian顿了一会儿，然后继续说，嘿你知道吗，第一次见到你的时候，Chris，我在想——哈，这男人可真够辣的。我甚至在心里吹了两个口哨，心说，瞧瞧这胸肌，啊，还有肱二头肌，再看看你Sebastian Stan，你什么时候才能拥有?  
Chris的低笑愉悦地传来，他说，“都是你的了，Sebby。”  
“当然——”  
Sebastian弯起嘴角，然后又顿了一会儿，听见远方的钟楼敲响了凌晨12点的钟声。  
“我爱你。”  
他轻轻说。  
“我亲爱的辛迪瑞拉，”温柔而平和的沉默过后，他听见Chris说，“请务必为我留下水晶鞋吧，我会不远万里来寻求你的。”  
他们一起笑起来，然后Chris得寸进尺道，“Sebby，给我唱《摇篮曲》好不好?”  
“你是小孩子吗？”Sebastian尾音上挑，惊奇地问。  
“Please——”  
他只好哼唱起不成调子的旋律，Chris浮夸地打起呼噜来，彻底地搅乱了他的曲调。  
“不唱了。”  
“那你不要挂好不好？”  
“——嗯。”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音在耳边响起，他们躺在自己的被窝里听着对方轻缓的呼吸声。半晌，在Sebastian几近入睡的时候电话那端忽然传来一个温柔的声音。  
“我也爱你。”  
“……晚安，傻瓜。”  
“晚安。”  
Sebastian仿佛在夜色里看见一个傻乎乎的微笑，还有被月光映得闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛。  
电影全部剪完的那天晚上，特意飞回纽约的Sebastian抱着他们可爱的小美人鱼抱枕窝在Chris的怀里，从那闪着荧光的电脑屏幕里看他的故事，他的电影。  
蒙着淡黄色调的温柔故事在悠长的音乐里娓娓道来，在火车发车的刹Sebastian与Chris忍不住对视了一眼。他已经不受控地红了眼眶，灰绿的眼眸浸在滴滴答答的潭水里。  
“哭了?”Chris不由得轻笑起来，用手撩起他垂在脸颊上的发，在他发顶温柔地蹭了蹭。Sebastian胡乱应了几声，把脸颊埋到他的手掌里，轻轻地叹了口气。  
从纽约到波士顿的列车。他们带着无限生活烦恼与复杂故事在时光长河短暂的瞬间相会，然后措不及防坠入名为爱情的海洋。然而火车启动时，你会为我停留吗?  
他们想着。

*《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第二幕第二场  
*《Que Sera Sera》


	3. Chapter 3

我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。

这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。

梦里清醒 03

一开始只是暗夜里点点的红热，然后是迸裂的火星与随之在刹那间炫目燃烧的灼热烈焰。焰火在风的撞击下颤栗，弯下腰却又站起，浪一般与怒吼的风对峙，却终于不可挽回的堙灭于黑夜。

独留星子般的微光。

然而星星之火也可再燎原不是?

看到自己从头到尾忙碌半年多的电影终于在荧幕上的放映是一种奇妙的感受，直到首映后的派对Chris仍有些恍惚。灯火辉煌，穿梭在人群中的都是好莱坞赫赫有名的角色。Anthony这时候走来拍了拍他的肩，他也不负期待地看见与Anthony一道而来的Sebastian。他的心忽然就安定下来了，不再不安地跳动。他压抑不住蓝眼睛里溢出来的欢喜，嘴角也不听指挥的上扬。

他以朋友与同事的名义邀请他来了首映与Afterparty，且一如既往地捎带上了他们的好兄弟Anthony。抱歉啦，他在心中毫无歉意地顽皮地想。他微侧了身子，在无人得以看见的角度向着Sebastian眨了眨眼。男人微笑着走过来给了他一个拥抱，然后催促他去和那些赫赫有名的制片人大导演交谈。

他只好最后捏了下那柔软的手心，然后回味着掌心的温度走进喧闹人潮里。他不是没有紧张，然而他知道有一双坚定的眼睛在注视他。

那么还有什么值得恐惧呢？

《午夜邂逅》的宣传比起漫威的轻松不少，他只需要参加为数不多的采访与综艺露个脸便足够。他刚喘了气休息了两三日，且只有一日是Sebastian同样得空可以和他待在一块儿的，便收到了《复联2》即将开拍的消息。这时候Sebastian的新电影的筹备阶段也到了尾声，他已经开始收拾行囊准备赶赴西亚拍摄。

往来路途几多遥远，两人并不指望忙碌的拍摄间隙可能得空跨越大洋见上一面。Chris便像个小孩一样硬是赶在Sebastian待在纽约的最后一夜登门造访。然而男人忙于收拾行李，他于是只好坐在沙发上看棕发的男人忙前忙后地收拾东西，有一搭没一搭地跟他说话。

“所以明天开始你要和马特·达蒙合作了哈?”

“是啊，嗯，我昨天见到他了，确实挺帅的。”

“——嘶，你有没有觉得在未来大半年可能见不到你一面的男朋友面前赞美另一个男人并不明智?”

“是吗？我只意识到某个留胡子的大混蛋其实是个幼稚鬼。”

“说到胡子，我又得剃掉它了。漫威为什么总是不喜欢胡子呢？”

“别管他们，你的胡子帅极了。”Sebastian抱着几袋零食俯下身给了他一个甜腻腻的吻，然后哼着什么调子悠哉悠哉继续收拾行李去了。

Chris难能安静了一会儿，然后便听得Sebastian随手拆开一小袋糖果乐呵呵地吃起来，还十分嚣张地把糖果抵到一边腮帮上含糊的问道，“你是不是要开始健身了。”

“是的，所以我不得不和糖果告别了。”Chris直勾勾盯着Sebastian口中不安分滑动的糖果。

“还有薯片。”Sebastian略有些良心不安的看了眼行李箱里整整齐齐放着的几包薯片。

“芝士条。”Sebastian不知道在口袋里摆弄着什么。

“和Sebastian。”Chirs的眼神最后落在了那双灰绿的眸子上，道。

Sebastian乖乖巧巧地越过沙发凑过去给Chris送上又一个吻。Chris分开以后挑起眉笑了笑，“橙子味。”霎时间把男人脸颊染得红了一片，禁止他再说话般俯身又吻上去。

他们亲了一会儿，然后Chris用一根手指抵在Sebastian唇上推开了他，看着气喘吁吁的男人挑起了眉，“你明天有十几个小时的飞机。”

“下午的飞机。”男人也挑眉，然后又不管不顾地低头亲下来。

低垂的落地灯被拉灭了。

他们往往聚少离多，除却《美队3》拍摄期间他们极尽了疯狂，其余或隔着一片漫无边际的大洋，或者只是在隔壁城市，甚至是同在纽约却无暇见面。我也想去瓦坎达放羊，一次Sebastian在电话里向他抱怨。

直等到第二年圣诞节他们终于难得得空，Chris便邀请了Sebastian来家里吃一次圣诞晚餐。Sebastian紧张异常，说实话，Chris先前还从未见到他这样紧张模样。

“别担心，我妈很好相处的。”他不知道把这句话翻来覆去安慰了Sebastian多少回。

最后当他在朝阳升起前驱车到公寓楼下接Sebastian去波士顿时，便看见全副武装穿着整齐衣裳甚至于仔细理了头发的男友。“我该庆幸你没有化妆吗Sebby?”他调侃道，帮着男人把行李箱放到后备箱去。

Sebastian用白眼回应了他的嘲笑，然后打开了手里的小手提袋。“我给Mrs.Evans准备了一个胸针和一条围巾，给Scott选了袖扣和领带，还有Scott的男友……”他细数道。

Chris倾身过来给紧张到絮絮叨叨的Sebastian系上安全带，然后问道：“我呢?就我没有圣诞节礼物吗？”

Sebastian随意地低头看着手机向前靠亲了下凑过来的Chris的脸颊，俄而又一脸无辜抬起头望着愣了下的Chris道，“我还不够吗？”

Chris猝不及防吃了一记直球，被甜得心里泛起粉红泡泡来，心满意足地坐回驾驶位上。直到Sebastian的轻笑传过来，他才别过头去看那个笑的狡黠的家伙。

男人这才掏出一个丝绒小盒子递到他手里，眨眨眼道：“拆开看看?”

他讶异地被剧情一波三折的发展弄得摸不着头脑，傻愣愣地打开盒子，是一只戒指，内圈刻着With you to the end of the line，那句众所周知的情话。

“和我的是同款，定制款。”他拉出脖子上挂着的项链，上头也是一个小戒指。

Chris觉得心忽然都融化了，暖洋洋说不出话来。Sebastian一副等待夸奖的样子笑眯眯看着他，他控制不住地凑过去讨要一个甜蜜的吻。

“别继续停在这儿啦，就算凌晨四点街上没有人也不行。”Sebastian红着脸推开他。他傻乎乎地笑了下，喜气洋洋地再一次坐回自己的座位里，低下头亲吻了下那个戒指。

他们在中饭过后到达了Chris的波士顿老家。来开门的是Scott，他脸上还沾着点沙拉酱痕迹，腿上挂着小侄子，也沾着一脸的酱汁。Dodger随后冲过来，绕着Chris打转，爪子敲在地上塔塔地响。

“你们来了。”他笑着看了眼Sebastian，然后分别和他们俩拥抱一下，被两个侄子拉着进到客厅里去了。

Mrs.Evans于是也招呼他们到客厅去，Chris的两个姐姐与侄女正坐在沙发上喝咖啡看电视，Scott和男友还有两个姐夫正陪着小侄子们玩闹。

Sebastian一一和大家问好，然后送上精心挑拣准备的圣诞礼物。Chris有一个大家庭，准备礼物十足是个难事儿。当然大家都十分热情地欢迎了家庭的新成员，而Sebastian的圣诞礼物也广受欢迎，其中以两位小侄子为甚。此刻他们正兴奋地拿着盾和锤子互殴，咣啷啷地在花园里绕着圈子。

Chris看见Sebastian站在阳台的玻璃门边注视着小侄子们欢乐的模样，这时候他妈妈走到他的男友身边。他没听清两人说了什么，但是Sebastian温柔地轻笑起来，然后他们两个一起回过头来看他。他无辜地摊了摊手然后走过去，他的妈妈笑着看了他两眼，走到一旁的厨房里忙去了。

“你们说了什么?”

“Mrs.Evans问我是不是也喜欢小孩子。我说是的，他们很可爱。”

“那为什么会提到我?”

“哦，那是因为Mrs.Evans说你小时候也这么皮。”

“不不不，我可比他们熊多了。”

“我该称赞你有自知之明吗？”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“去你的。”

Chris从后面抱住他傻笑起来。

“我刚刚觉得我好幸福。真的。”Chris歪过头去看Sebastian，“你就站在那里，然后笑着看我，那么温柔——那么甜，啊——”

Sebastian也笑起来，借着玻璃门的折射看他，然后伸手撸了撸他的头发。他满足地喟叹一声，把脑袋埋到Sebastian的颈窝里。

日子就这样一天天过去，分别或者短暂的相会，一晃又是数月。Chris原以为一切就会这样美好地走下去，就像每个童话故事一样。如果没有这件事的话。

“Chris Evans，”一天的拍摄结束回到酒店时经纪人找上门来，“我有件事要和你谈谈。”

他正开了一杯啤酒，雪白的泡沫满溢出来，带着气泡冒出的滋滋声响。经纪人站在门口，他只好无可奈何地耸耸肩，把人请进屋里。

“发生什么了?”他漫不经心地坐到沙发上，喝了一口啤酒，问道。

“我想你应该看看这个。”经纪人从包里翻出一个厚厚的信封，Chris疑惑地拆开信封。里面是一叠照片。

他和Sebastian的照片。

照片时间跨度很长，有他们在片场时的照片，有他们在纽约晨跑的偷拍，有他们约会时隔着一条街的拍摄……

他挑眉，一张张翻开那些照片，心中掀起惊涛骇浪，却只是挑起眉评价道，“拍的还不错。”

“Chris Evans！”经纪人激动地站起身，毫不打算掩饰怒火，严肃的看着他，“这个人很明显跟踪你们俩很久了。这是今天早上我在公司收到的邮件，你大可以猜猜他勒索了多少钱。这次公司可以替你摆平，但我不希望这样的情况再发生了，懂吗?我不干涉你们两个的事情，但是希望你想想清楚，至少收敛一点。”

“收敛，是啊，我上次遇到他还是三个月前在星巴克偶遇呢。”Chris垂着眼，自嘲地说。经纪人叹口气，无奈地看着他。

“他要是想帮我公开就公开好了，我无所谓。”Chris站起身，走到窗边看着车水马龙的街道又喝了一大口啤酒。

“公开?你是刚进好莱坞的小孩子吗？且不说你在事业上升期，就说好莱坞对同性恋的接受度，你自己想想看。还有Sebastian，我听说他今年接了好几个不错的剧本，你不会希望他全部都错失机会吧?哦，最大的问题还是迪士尼那边，照那帮资本家的德行，他们就是不让你演美队还得说是你违约，你明白吗?”

“是啊是啊是啊，”他不耐烦地把自己摔在沙发上，直直地望进经纪人的眼里，沉默了一会儿而后一字一顿道，“可是我爱他。”

“……听着Chris，我能给出的最好建议是你们分手，等风头过了再另做打算。如果你还想在好莱坞混，你最好还是收起不切实际的迪士尼童话式幻想。”经纪人看了他一眼，最后无奈地摇了摇头，推门出去离开了。

茱丽叶，你愿意跟我一起逃跑吗？他多么想要问他，一起去我们的瓦坎达，好吗？

可他不能够自私，Sebastian和他都还在上升期，他们没有人承受得了这样的打击，他很清醒这一点。他知道Sebastian远比他更清醒。

他现在也知道消息了吧?他打开手机看了看，没有未接来电。于是他钻进夜色里，沉默着，无声地在心里尖叫。不是每个爱情故事都如童话，不是每一对有情人都能偕老。

可是我爱他啊。

可是……

他放弃了思考，寄希望于Sebastian做出理智的抉择。又觉得自己太过懦弱，竟不敢于承担起这一份决断的责任。他知道遥远的另一端，他所牵挂的彼岸，Sebastian与他一样痛苦。他怎么能让他的甜蜜小孩来开口；可他真的不愿意，不愿意亲手推开他深爱的人。

他失神地坐在阳台上，看着月亮在夜风中颤抖。

到了邻近午夜的时候，他心中仍是万般愁绪，手机摁亮又灭，输入了他的号码却又一个个数字删去。当他第不知多少次输入那串数字，Sebastian拨来了电话。他僵硬了一会儿，然后接通了电话。那边颇沉默了一会儿。

“Chris，抱歉这么晚打扰你，”Sebastian叹息般的声音穿过万里，捎来纽约的寒风。一如两年前Chris焦虑症发时候，所有温柔也耐心的抚慰。可是如今那依旧温柔的声音却不得不说出残忍的话语。

“不，请先不要说话，Chris，Chris……我怕一听到你的声音，这句话便如何也说不出口了。”

Chris心下发凉，一瞬间许多东西涌入喉头，然而他终于没有说话，只是在隐约间看见那个身影向他告别，渐行渐远。而他无法挽留。

“我们……结束吧。”他听见Sebastian轻弱的声音混杂在远方的鼓楼击向十二点的钟声里。

钟声响彻寒夜，而他的辛迪瑞拉就要离他而去了。

漫长的沉默以后，他听见自己无力地说。

“我很抱歉, Sebby，我绝不会怪你……我爱你。”

“我……只是，再见吧，Chris……”

电话被挂断了。

他的辛德瑞拉离他而去了。


	4. Chapter 4

我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。  
这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。

清醒里梦 04

“只是，再见吧，Chris……”  
Sebastian恐怕自己再多说一句，便忍不住抛下一切回到Chris的怀抱中。他落荒而逃般挂断了电话，任由自己在深秋的霜夜里站在阳台上发呆。  
寒月落在他的脸颊上，融化成一抹白影。好半晌，他终于找回了英语的正确拼写方法，然后翻到经纪公司的联系方式，飞快却又狼狈地打下一串字。

“都结束了。”

他沉默着点击发送，手机屏幕的荧光染在他脸上。然后他倚着纽约冬日的寒风久久站立。远处灯火璀璨，车水马龙交相辉映，坠落在他脸颊的泪珠上。  
Sebastian吸了吸鼻子擦去了不受控的泪花，然后从口袋里摸出一只打火机。“卡塔”一声明亮的火焰窜出来，然而他凝视了一会儿，终于还是收起了打火机。

“嘿兄弟，”他拨通了经纪人的电话，不待那边回应便匆匆说道，“我想请一个礼拜假，回罗马尼亚住几天。”  
那面的声音模模糊糊传来，他不细听便搁了电话。怯于任思绪同夜的寒凉一同蔓延撕扯他的内心，他默默进屋拉上了阳台的门。

当晚他便定了次日清晨的机票，在寂静的屋子里收拾行装时候他仿佛能够回头看见沙发上晏晏笑着的身影。他知道这一刻窗外的世界是吵吵闹闹拥拥挤挤的，夜却喧嚣而安静。  
其实他与Chris相聚也少，可是这样寂静到如同身处茫茫宇宙而不知去向的孤独是前所未有的。他明白有什么东西离去了，什么热烈的，绚烂的，最最美好的东西，从他的指缝中消失了。  
都会过去的……  
我会忘掉他，然后一切都会回到原来的样子。*

飞机在罗马尼亚降落时他恍若隔世，愣愣地循着旧习敲了敲飞机的内壁，却又忍不住自嘲地笑了笑。这一刻Chris大抵刚刚到达片场，正与同事们寒暄着，或许还拿着一杯热腾腾的咖啡，他揣测。  
机场还挂着他上个季度拍摄的广告，他竟还遇到了粉丝与他合照。他没有拒绝，偶回故乡度假无可厚非，不惮于被发布在社交网络上   
他在罗马尼亚虽有一处公寓，但并不常住，唯有母亲有时思念家乡时会回来短住；他并不知道自己为何忽然想回到这里，或许是因为一种匆忙的逃避。他对纽约对美国并没有太强烈的归属感，在他心底深处这里是安全的，是故乡。  
他现在就在这里了，在故乡的人潮中，茫然却安心。嘿，这样像不像冬兵?他坐在摇摇晃晃的大巴上，望着窗外飞逝的景色，默默想。  
冬兵也曾在布加勒斯特有过一个家，可那里没有队长，没有父母或妹妹。那是他的家吗？他会有归属感吗？回到那间公寓时他会觉得温暖吗？会的吧，冬兵曾在这里这样认真地生活，但他心中一定还有一个金发的模糊身影，挥之不去。

他简单收拾了积了一层灰尘的小家，一个人买了菜做了三两菜肴边看电影边坐在沙发上解决了晚餐。灯光略有些冷清，电影放的是不算知名的独立制作文艺片。这是一种久违的从容独处，和Chris在一起时一定会听见他时不时的嬉笑评价。虽然那略有些烦人，可他却无可奈何地怀念。  
重新习惯单身吧，Sebastian，他对自己说。这是必定的结果，从开始时他就明白，这与狗仔或者其他无关，只是我们不能要求所有的爱情都有结果。何况是在好莱坞，何况是同性恋。这是一场注定分离的相遇，就像《午夜邂逅》里那样，两年虽长过一个夜晚，然而于一生而言不痛不痒。我们只肖在这一个晚上相知相遇，彼此陪伴，不需要苦苦哀求彼此在火车启动时停留，这之后我们有各自的月亮与六便士。他安慰自己，遗憾也是一种美。

他哼着歌走进厨房收拾脏盘子，屋子里安静到只有他的歌声轻响，就像这两年里多数独自一人的夜晚——可是那时候他会翘首盼着某人从远方拨一通电话来。那段岁月蒙着一曲疯狂的伴奏，宛若一场野梦；可是梦忽然醒了。  
Chris的投入炽热而咄咄逼人，他近乎沉醉在这场微醺的夏梦里了。他并非没有在那份爱里沉沦过，恍惚里相信或许真的可以有未来。Chris，Chris，他想着那双深情的蓝色的眼，蓝眼睛的主人总是不停地进攻，再进攻，吹着战斗号角夺走他全部犹疑的空暇。可是他自始至终都是清醒的，纵然遁入一场长梦。  
Chris希望他能一起像冒险一般晨跑，Chris希望他和自己疯狂地在拍摄的间隙做一切浪漫到了极点的事情，或者像每个美国男人一样大笑着喝啤酒、看球赛，Chris希望他能融入那个欢乐的美国家庭，他全部笑纳：他也热爱尝试，像美国人一贯那样；可他本质上又是一个清醒的外来者，融入却又游离在外，时时刻刻提醒自己，所以每当Chris谈及未来，每当Chris带着三两试探与他说婚姻，说公开，他总是笑着绕开。  
他确实像只罗马尼亚小熊，小心翼翼在心中划明底线的范围。他不甘愿的承认。

他从书架随手抽了小说阅读，却在每个爱情故事里看见Chris与自己的影子。他终于还是确定自己绝无可能将这两年里任何一个与Chris一道的瞬间遗忘，因为那个男人总是擅长让一切生活中微不足道的瞬间变得浪漫而有意义，因为若非如此他此刻想来也不会仍带着那个戒指了。行也思君，坐也思君，摸了摸仍栖在胸口的戒指，他最后只好放弃了挣扎，早早熄灯入眠。  
明天出去走走吧，Sebastian抱着枕头望着窗外星斗明亮闪烁，计划着。

布加勒斯特的早晨很是热闹，街边小贩吵吵闹闹地叫卖，Sebastian便随意买了份早餐一边走一边解决。大街上汽车横冲直撞般匆忙驶过，他只是慢悠悠走着。就像在伦敦街头时一样。  
他在上午去了一家博物馆，漫无目的地穿行在古老的瓷器与雕像间；参观结束以后他到首都图书馆小坐。工作日图书馆人不多，三三两两坐在柔和晨曦里读书，他从容穿行在书架间选书。然而当他从书架的缝隙望去，却猝不及防对上一双蓝眼睛。  
他惊讶地绕过书架去看，却没有看见人影，焦急地四顾仍毫无结果，就好像那只是他思念过度造成的错觉而已。可是他心中有一种惶惶的感觉，使他不敢罔自揣测。  
他百思不得其解，只好按着原来的计划找了想看许久的罗马尼亚诗集，独自坐在靠窗的位子读书。

“你只看见月亮，  
我只看见太阳。  
你思念太阳，  
我思念月亮。  
背靠着背，  
我们的骨肉早已相连，  
而血液传递着消息  
从一颗心到另一颗心。”

那双蓝眼睛就这样在他脑海里久久凝视他，忧伤而无奈。

“可是背靠着背  
犹如两根树枝长在一起，  
假如我们中的一位猛然挣脱，  
仅仅为了一瞥而牺牲自己，  
那他只会看见从中挣脱的  
另一位的鲜血淋漓而又  
焦躁不安的后背。”*  
——《安娜·布兰迪亚娜诗选》

强烈共鸣带来的剧烈的抽痛占据了他的内心。不能回头，他警诫自己，不能回头，纵然我们的后背都已鲜血淋漓。  
他抬起头，去看远方的高楼，看天空藏在浓密的云层背后，以悲伤的色彩流淌。他的内心渐渐又平静下来，如天空一样蕴藏着浅淡的忧伤。他用双手捂住脸长叹一声。

午饭以后他又游荡在街头，看小孩从街对面嬉笑着穿过马路，看行人戴着耳机急匆匆冲到对面，看情人在红绿灯下亲吻，看车辆飞驰。然后他在拥挤人潮中远远看见，一双蓝眼睛，一个熟悉的身影，站在对岸的人潮中坚定地望着他。  
那一刻他似乎忘记了呼吸，只是愣在街头，直直望着对面。男人朝他微笑了一下，没有走动，仍是站在那里。  
远远对视的时候Sebastian忽然想起一件往事。Chris一直不知道，第一次自己见到他并非是开拍前的酒会，而是SDCC的漫展，他为《列王传》而去而Chris则是为了《异能》。那同样是熙熙攘攘的人潮，好莱坞红男绿女嬉笑怒骂，而他一个无名小卒只是站在那里，肆无忌惮地欣赏着那一双澄澈的蓝眼睛。  
他不知道自己应不应该穿过街，紧紧地拥抱他，告诉他：我后悔了，别管那一切了，只要我们在一起就好。我的罗密欧，我们做比翼鸟逃离这里吧。我的罗密欧，我的Chris。可是红绿灯就在这刻从绿跳到了红，Chris只是悲伤地微笑着向他比了个口型，便转身消失在了人潮中。  
Sebastian把手揣在口袋里，在心里无声地呐喊尖叫。他紧紧盯着红绿灯，看它再一次由红转绿，然后匆匆忙忙穿过人行道来到街对岸。可是人潮散去，这里已然空荡荡只剩下他愣在原地。

“Love You Forever，Sebby.”，他说。

回到美洲大陆以后又是一阵繁忙的生活，好莱坞才不会给人喘息，他仍然是奔走在试镜、杂志拍摄与健身房，只是常去的地方少了Chris的公寓。满头大汗对着镜子打量自己的身材时Sebastian抑制不住地想起Chris，那家伙怎么练成的这么好的身材?他叼着蔬菜叶百思不得其解。  
他并不会常常想起那双蓝眼睛，但他知道Chris就在两条街外的公寓，所以他总是远远绕开；他知道他们一起晨跑过的公园仍然好好躺在那里，所以他再没有去过；他知道今晚的晚宴Chris会在场，所以他婉拒；他知道Chris爱他，他知道他自己也是。  
他希望能够忘却他，但他做不到。Chris总会猝不及防出现在他生活的角落，手机封面的娱乐新闻，好友闲聊无意的提及，偶然漫威相关不得不参与的工作。他并不常常思念他，可当他或他的身影出现在周围，他永远控制不住地转过身，远远望着他。  
你在期待什么?他问自己，我们似乎都已无法回头。  
Chris是这样优秀，离得远远以后Sebastian意识到。他认真，努力，有想法，他在浮躁的欲望世界里用心谱写自己的童话；他可以和所有人打成一片，却又有自己独立的生活与思想……谁能不爱他呢?  
Sebastian忍不住又把《午夜邂逅》看了一遍又一遍，无数次想：如果她留下来了呢?如果她为了他而停下了脚步呢？如果他跨过那条街去重新找回Chris了呢?如果一切能有如果……  
他总是会在那蒙着暖光色调的画面里想起那每一通跨越大洋的电话，想起自己窝在Chris怀里看第一版的剪辑，想起第一个夜晚，Chris坐在床上兴致盎然地说着他的第一个故事，第一部电影。  
那是并不久远的回忆，恍如昨日；然而那样的温度已经在峡谷另一端，独留分别后永无止境的冰冷。  
是的，他并不常常想起他，想起他的蓝眼睛。可思念犹如函数里的反比例函数，永远不会降为零。只要那一丝还在那里，便会永远撕扯他的内心，提醒他他曾与谁错肩而过。

他也尝试着约会，这里有许多优秀的美好的女孩儿。可是他总是微笑着摇摇头，无奈地告诉自己——不，这不是对的那个人。  
或许她可以和他说好莱坞的八卦，可她不明白那些星球神秘的编号里是怎样的浪漫；她或许可以和自己大谈特谈天文，可是她却对《老友记》毫无兴趣；又或许她像他一样把《老友记》十季翻来覆去看了又看，可却对文学艺术嗤之以鼻。  
他这时才恍然明白自己能够与Chris相遇何其幸运。  
只要再给我一次机会，我会紧紧抓住他的手，去拥抱他鲜血淋漓的后背。我愿意跟随我的罗密欧到天涯海角，Sebastian最后终于确信。去他妈的遗憾，月亮也好，六便士也好，都无所谓，我只想和他圆满。  
他很清醒，他明白一切道理，他知道这场相爱本注定分离；可是爱从来不是可以受理智所掌控的。即使某天一切欢笑遗憾都可以用一个简洁优美的公式解释，爱仍会是人类永远无解的秘密。

We are young, and I'm still in love, I'm still a fool for him.*

我愿意为他停留，在纽约到波士顿的列车发车之前。  
我确信我愿意。

*《傲慢与偏见》Chapter XXIV  
原文为：  
“He will be forgot, and we shall be as we were before.“  
*Fleurie 《We were young》  
*偶然发现的宝藏罗马尼亚诗人，安娜·布兰迪亚娜。这首是她的《一对》，翻译：高兴  
网上有卖她的诗选，很惊艳。


	5. Chapter 5

我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。  
这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。

清醒且梦 05

“罗马尼亚之行如何？你见到他了吗？”Scott驾车到机场接Chris，看男人从出口独自走出来，挑眉问道。  
“罗马尼亚很美。见到了。”Chris单肩挎着背包，挂着长途飞行的倦容言简意赅答。  
“那他怎么说?”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道?等等，Chris，你不至于没说上话吧。”  
“我只是远远看了眼。不过他看到我了。”  
“乘这么远飞机?就只是远远看了眼?你可真让我惊讶。”  
“我不想打扰他。”  
“容我提醒一句，你这样可追不回来。”  
“我没打算追回来。我希望他能够开心。”  
“这可说不准。再怎么说漫威后面的剧集还得有他吧，你到时候打算怎么样?”  
“就像朋友呗?我不知道，大家都是演员嘛。不管这些了，妈妈中饭烧了什么?”  
“披萨。赶紧走吧，Dodger想你了。”  
“……”

Chris与Sebastian重逢前48小时

他推着行李箱走到酒店的时候天还没有黑，许久不见的工作人员和同事都是久违。“晚上好，Chris，”来往的人与他问好，几个熟识朋友久别重聚，他便麻烦助理先将入住事宜办妥，和几个朋友围在一块儿在大厅里闲话。  
他们简单说了近况，然后聊了聊这一部的剧情，不经意间RDJ提及了Sebastian，“那个罗马尼亚甜心明天进组？”他自然而然地望向Chris。  
他们在一起或分开都不曾大张旗鼓说过，但是在一起时这群朋友多少是知道的，分开却没有知会。他只是无奈地摇摇头道 ：“很久没有联系了，不太清楚。”  
RDJ微讶地望了他一眼，了然地点点头，转而说起别的话题。可是Chris却把这事儿记在了心头，他之后还特地遣助理前去问询了Anthony与Sebastian的进组时间。是后天。  
他忽然有些微妙的感触。一年虽已经匆匆逝去，他却没能成功把那双绿眼睛忘却。Sebastian，他在心里叹息，那个家伙。他不知道自己有几分期待又有几分不安地等待48小时后的重逢。  
不要期待或许就不会有失望，毕竟Sebastian或者早已经把一切抛之脑后了。只是像朋友一样相处，他对自己警告。

Sebastian与Chris重逢前40小时

Sebastian昨夜失了眠，第二天勉勉强强靠着咖啡开始了新的一天。他收拾明日的行囊，却忍不住想起就将面对的那个人。勇敢些，他对自己说，总得试试能不能把他追回来。他们的关系里多是Chris主动，他难得有机会主动出击。  
他意外在行李箱里翻到一顶被折起来的帽子，上面刻着Nasa的标志。他有好几顶这样的帽子，可他心中有一种莫名其妙确信：这就是在伦敦那一天我戴的帽子。他想起自己压下帽檐夸张的炫耀，想起Chris笑着敲他帽子。  
他不知道自己如何做出的判断，但那顶帽子上或许还有鸽子留下的气味呢。他忍不住又想起那毫无意义的争吵，却不由得发笑。简直是为了吵一架而吵，Chris最后服软的时候几乎把他整个搂在怀里，用歪理把他们的观点串成一团儿。现在就让鸽子当信鸽吧，他认认真真叠好帽子塞进衣服的缝隙里，是时候让自己妥协一下了。Chris Evans，他是那么甜蜜那么温柔的人，我可不能把他拱手让人。至于其他人，网络喷子或是混蛋媒体，管他们呢？  
谁在乎该死的因特网?他无所谓地想。

Chris和Sebastian重逢前32小时  
早起觅食时Chris遇到Scarlett，红发女人笑着给了他一个拥抱而后寒暄几句，终于忍不住问道：“你和Sebastian怎么回事？”  
“……只是分手了。”Chris垂眼想了一会儿，最后只是耸肩道。  
“我不信，”Scarlett抬起头睨他一眼，意有所指地看了眼他胸口的项链痕迹，“戒指，这个，去年还是前年圣诞他送你的吧?还带着呢?”  
“我明天会摘掉的。”  
“就这样?”  
“就这样。”  
“这可不像我认识的Chris。”Scarlett疑惑地盯着他，“我们十几年交情了，可没见你这样子过。那些前女友之类的可没有这样待遇。为什么分手？家庭压力?应该不会吧。公众舆论？”  
“这和那些女孩儿不一样，我确实是想过要和他共度余生的。但这是他的选择，我不想打扰他。这算是我们自己的选择，不止舆论什么的，怎么说，我们对未来的期望不一样。”  
“嗯哼?”  
“他自我意识特别强，特别警惕别人侵犯到他的独立思想。他有自己的小世界；而我希望能和他真正融合，我希望我们都能够为彼此改变一些自己的想法习惯，或者其他。最大的分歧恐怕还是我期盼未来，而他……我不知道。”  
“如果，我是说如果，他还爱你，你会回头吗?就算知道有那么多困难和不同?”  
“我不知道。”Chris仍是坦诚地摇摇头，把手臂挂在了椅背上，远远看向掩藏在云层背后的天空。

Sebastian和Chris重逢前24小时  
Sebastian坐在家里看了一天的剧本，尽管自己戏份不多，但大多都是和Chris的对手戏。这一部里Bucky又有了全然不同的状态，他需要重新了解这个阶段的Bucky，也需要改变许多细节的表现。眼神，小动作，笑容……  
他去厨房倒一杯咖啡，惊奇地发现自己居然还留着Chris买的那个丑到极点的黑色咖啡杯。他鬼迷心窍地把咖啡杯从柜子里拿出来洗净。然后看着那个黑色的小玩意儿发了一会儿愣，想起自己曾因为这个咖啡杯和Chris小型地吵了一架，最后的结局是咖啡杯被永远丢入柜子里不见天日。但后来Chris每来造访，还是用了这个咖啡杯。他想起那些个假期的午后，Chris端着自以为好看的咖啡杯坐在斜阳里一边喝咖啡一边半搂着他读书的场景。  
Sebastian心神一动，去房间里寻了广告颜料和油画笔，用颜料装点了一圈杯子外黑漆漆的一圈。他把Chris抱着自己的场景用简笔画勾勒出来，白色涂料描绘出剪影般的效果。  
好几次他手抖画歪了，但最后还是意外的十分好看，至少在他自己看来。他傻乐般地笑了一会儿，然后把咖啡杯放在阳台上风干。

Chris和Sebastian重逢前16小时  
第一天的工作不算繁重，大部分的戏份都是文戏，而他也结识了几个新朋友。晚上他推拒了另两个Chris泡吧的邀请，独自回到空荡荡的酒店房间。  
他翻了一部喜欢的片子看，靠在床上心不在焉地任思绪漫散。上一次看这部电影，《爱在黄昏日落时》，还是伦敦表白的第二天，他们俩窝在Sebastian公寓里一次性刷完了三部曲。  
他看见男女主重逢的镜头时忍不住想，我们重逢时会是怎样呢？而Sebastian，他又是否在等待着这样一场重逢?纵然再三告诫自己，但他心中还有一层隐秘期待，期待这一次Sebastian会愿意为自己停留。  
不能说，不能表现出来，不能让他尴尬，不能让他为难。

Sebastian和Chris重逢前8个小时  
做完出发前最后的准备，Sebastian下楼坐上了经纪公司派来的车。他不安地摸了摸胸口垂坠的项链，直到登机以后仍在脑海中排演着重逢场景。  
第一句话该说什么，好久不见?或者是……好巧?真没想到会在这里遇见你。那他为自己傻里傻气的一堆疯狂想法而发笑，但确实控制不住自己无止境的期待。  
他在考虑该怎么和Chris提及自己的希望，或许可以像Chris一样买一束彩色的花去敲他的房门，或者写一封长长的信。最后他决定在见到Chris以后从心而动，即使偶尔任性一次也非不可。  
他把脑袋压在飞机的窗户上，看见玻璃窗映出自己的胡子。他很久没有看到Chris的消息了，他猜测着Chris今天穿着什么?又或者，他留着胡子还是没有?他是什么发型呢?  
飞机飞快地穿过云层，捎他回到久别的心上人身边。

Chris与Sebastian重逢时  
他就站在那里了。那个绿眼睛的家伙正远远地走过来，路过几个工作人员和他打招呼，而他温柔笑着软软地问好。那个朝思暮想的身影从他日夜的思梦中这样平静地走出来，就像那双平静的绿眼睛。  
他忽然觉得呼吸是一件很困难的事情，因为Sebastian已经到了他身前，并望着他向他问好。他的心跳飞快，但仍然只是冷静地笑了笑，给了Sebastian一个重逢的、朋友间的拥抱。  
他想说什么的，他的确应该说什么，但他却断片片刻，文艺片导演的脑子里什么该说的都没有。他们只是结束了这个拥抱，然后他微笑着又看了一眼Sebastian，落荒而逃般走到了一边去。  
他远远看见Sebastian因为Anthony的笑话而大笑，然后跟着Chris，是的，另一个Chris，到一旁的小餐车买冰激凌去了。于是他就看见Sebastian咬着天蓝色的冰激凌球，笑着从台阶上跳下来和导演聊天，胡子上都蹭了好些蓝色的点点。  
走过去跟他说两句话，他在心里催自己，却生了根的植在了原地。太糟糕了，他用双手捂了捂脸。

这和想象中一点儿也不一样。上帝啊，Chris，Chris Evans，他蓄着胡子穿着美队的深蓝色制服站在太阳底下，手臂肌肉结实有力，浑身散发着荷尔蒙。他冷漠地走过来，拥抱了他一下，然后就像一秒都不愿意多待一样飞快地走开了。  
他大概是不想看见我，他绝望地想。忽然飞机上浪漫的幻想都成了虚妄，冰凉的戒指垂在胸口嘲笑着他的一厢情愿自作多情。他觉得自己在下坠，无名的委屈涌上心头。他就不应该相信，又或者他其实记错了，那天站在罗马尼亚街头，马路另一端的Chris，其实没有承诺永远。  
Anthony本就在一边，带着些许疑惑走过来，但什么也没问，只是说：“最近怎么样?”  
“挺好的。”  
他听见Anthony好像讲了个很有意思的笑话，周围人笑成了一片，于是他跟着大笑。然后Hemsworth走过来，邀请他一起去吃冰激凌。  
哦，甜甜腻腻的冰淇淋，似乎很适合让现在的自己迅速振奋起来。  
他买了蓝莓味的，然后看见导演站在一旁和他们一块儿啃冰棍。他看见Sebastian走过来，于是问：“拿到剧本了吗？觉得怎么样？”  
“哦，我昨天仔细看了一遍……”  
他和导演探讨了一会儿，一转头无意间对上了Chris的蓝眼睛，那个让他心情糟糕的家伙就这样坐在远处的阴凉里默默看着他，蓝眼睛里隐约有熟悉的火苗。他呼吸一滞，忽然忘记刚才说到了哪里。远远有人叫着导演，于是他拍了拍Sebastian肩膀走开了。

“今天感觉怎么样?”Sebastian最后决定主动走过去向Chris搭话。  
“不差，”Chris坐在椅子上喝着咖啡，对他友好地笑了笑，“你呢?”Sebastian不安地舔了舔唇，心潮澎湃。  
“挺不错的。”他小心地笑了一下。  
他原本对重逢抱满了罗曼蒂克的幻想。可是当Sebastian抱着最后一丝希望重新望进那双蔚蓝的眼睛，他看不见曾经在那里燃烧的火焰。方才的一瞥不过是错觉，而这几个月来的坚信终于化成了碎片：他已经不爱我了吧。  
是啊，他早该明白的。这里是好莱坞，没有人会执着于上一任太久。大家总是这样，说爱，做出承诺，所谓永远的爱，所谓绝对忠诚，所谓生生世世不分离，然后分别，匆匆忙忙忘却过去，又重新投入猎艳的征程。  
可那是Chris Evans啊。他又想，他原以为……  
苦涩与难明的委屈情绪从喉头涌上来，然而他只是微笑一下，转向从一边儿走来找他俩的Anthony道：“晚上去喝一杯吗？”他需要酒精。  
黑人伙计眯起眼似乎深思熟虑了一番而后故作深沉地答应了他，于是他转过身，在心里深呼吸一回然后同坐在椅子上低垂着眉眼的Chris道：“你呢，兄弟，一起吗?”

Chris从看见Sebastian走过来开始就立刻垂下了头，生怕自己控制不住自己过分炽热地紧盯着男人的眼神。他用上了大概从开始演戏来最大的力气控制自己的眼神，故作自然地向他问好。  
然而当Sebastian向他发出邀请，他抬起头，就看见在他面前穿着常服的男人，T恤后摇摇晃晃的一圈戒指痕迹。那个熟悉的圆环，带着一圈圆润的金属光泽，在烈阳下泛起光辉。  
他觉得自己的呼吸滞在那里。他还带着那枚戒指！那个圣诞的日子他送给自己的戒指！太多过分美好的回忆在一瞬间涌上他心头，还有太多这枚戒指所传达的信息，而他无法做出反应，只是错愕地盯着那个戒指。  
Chris无法说服自己Sebastian只是纯粹为了好看或者什么原因而戴着它。他还带着那个戒指，他没有丢掉他们的戒指，他没有把他们的爱情抛之脑后——他还爱我，他还爱我，他还爱我，是不是?  
他的心几乎就要蹦出来，好半晌他终于意识到自己已经盯着人家胸口看了半天，而Sebastian还在等待他的答复。“当然，为什么不?”他站起身，望进Sebastian灰绿色的眼睛。

Chris盯着他胸前的戒指看了好半天，上帝，他看见了。Sebastian紧张地看着男人站起身端着手里的咖啡向他靠近一步，像雄狮猎取食物时一样攫住了他的眼睛。  
这次漫威终于让Chris留起了络腮胡，而他现在还穿着队长的制服，眼神炽热而专注。他又看见火焰熊熊燃烧了，这融化了他心中刚刚结起来的冰墙。他恍然间似乎明白了什么，但却又摸不着头脑，可他心中已经有了一份称得上疯狂的计划，比他在飞机上所想还要疯狂十倍。他不动声色地打量男人完美的身材，这一刻他觉得眼前的人或许真的是Captain Rogers。总而言之，辣的冒烟。  
他不安地舔了舔唇，他知道Anthony正疑惑地盯着他们两个瞧。于是他轻轻推了推男人的手肘，道：“那你快去换件便服，”  
“好。”Chris从椅背上拎起外套，转身仍是盯着他笑了下，然后转身走进了更衣室。

Chris和Sebastian分别后的第10440小时  
方从更衣室出来Chris就被守在门口的家伙推了回去。Sebastian和他挤在狭小的更衣室里，眼睛亮亮地望着他，在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。  
他们安静地对视了一会儿，似乎能听见彼此的喘气声。黑暗里头一切都那么明显，譬如说心跳声的交织。然后Sebastian在微黯的光里舔了下水润的唇，低声问道：“你介意……”  
“不。我不。”Chris几乎瞬间就打断他。  
然后Sebastian毫不犹豫地倾身吻住他，而他伸手揽住了男人的腰。  
这是一个缠绵的，灼热到如同火焰燃烧般的吻。  
他们都是带火星木条，坠入以爱为名的氧气海洋，再一次炽热燃烧。在他们分道扬镳的第10440小时，他们重新拥抱彼此。  
Chris看见那双眼角上挑的眼眸和柔软的细纹，借着一线微光一再地撩拨着他的心弦，点燃他心中不息的爱意。  
他停下来，声音喑哑：“Anthony还等着我们。”  
“I Know.”

Sebastian和Chris在一起后的十分钟  
最后他们还是急忙忙走出了更衣室，在Anthony来砸门之前。然而他们的黑人朋友只是了然地望了他们一眼，然后问：“哪家酒吧?”  
“十字路口左转那家。”“都行。”  
他们齐说，然后望了彼此一眼，笑意与暖意在那里流淌。  
但Sebastian现在一点儿也不想去酒吧，他现在只想抱着Chris好好诉说他的喜悦。他想去那家他们一起晨跑的公园，划着小船在湖心接吻。最好是在日落黄昏时。  
他没有说出声，但Anthony翻了个白眼，耸耸肩道：“得了，我知道你们两都没心情泡吧，我去找Jeremy。至于你们俩就好好享受腻歪时光吧。”他促狭地大笑起来转身走了。  
他们无奈地看着Anthony快活的背影窜到Jeremy和Chris那里，另一个。  
“走吧?”Sebastian用手肘碰了碰还在傻笑的Chris。  
“哦，我是说，当然。”Chris笑容咧得更肆意，不由分说地揽着男人的肩往外走。Sebastian只是纵容着他，不自觉地笑起来。

Chris和Sebastian在一起的第五个小时  
他们穿着浴袍靠在床上看《小美人鱼》。蔚蓝大海里父王看着甲板上女儿快活的身影，微笑着目送她远去。Chri低下头来托着Sebastian的后脑勺亲吻他，Sebastian一边亲他一边忍不住笑，“我们居然什么都没干，在这里看小美人鱼。”  
“是你说要看小美人鱼的，我一开始可说了要看阿拉丁。”  
“是是是，你是成熟大男孩。”Sebastian一双眼睛笑得弯弯，然后伸手摸了摸Chris两颊上浓密的胡须，“你的胡子真的很软。”  
Chris于是用胡子去蹭他，Sebastian忍不住笑起来，装出一副凶巴巴样子推开男人凑到小腹前的脑袋。  
“大傻瓜。”  
他们躺在一块儿，安静了一会儿。  
“我永远不会再让你离开了，Sebby，”Chris把脑袋埋到他颈窝。  
“我知道。”Sebastian笑着揉了揉男人的后脑勺，“我已经后悔了400多天了。”  
他们又相对躺了一会儿。  
“等等。拉钩。”Sebastian一本正经耍着小孩子性子，弯起小拇指伸到男人面前。  
Chris挑起眉，一副逗弄小孩子模样地勾住他的小拇指，笑道：“拉钩上吊?”  
“一百年不许变。”Sebastian微笑起来，他们的指腹抵着彼此的，而那一对碧绿的湖泊泛起温柔涟漪。  
“你是我的英雄。”Chris的手指灵巧地勾住他与他十指相扣，钻进被窝里与他对视。  
“你也是。”Sebastian抬起眼，想了想说，“你可以穿过火海。”  
“来拥抱你。”


	6. Chapter 6

我在梦里清醒，你在清醒里梦。我们在浮躁的欲望都市里带着少年心性相爱。这是一个清醒的浪漫主义者与温热的现实主义者的爱情故事。

梦且清醒 06

“Mr.Evans，你已经很久没有和漫威合作了，这次参加漫威的宴会是否意味着我们可以看到美国队长回归？”  
“近期你的电影正在忙碌拍摄中，能否透露一下什么时候我们可以有机会欣赏到它?”  
“Hey Chris，我们已经很久没有听说你的恋情相关消息了，最近有什么好消息吗？”  
“……”  
Chris从低调的黑色轿车走下来的瞬间就被闪光灯所包围，他挑起眉将双手摊开，却并不后退，从容地直面怼到脸上的镜头。岁月对他格外宽容，似乎并没有给他留下多少痕迹。那双蓝色的眼眸一样湛蓝，鬓角也没有沾染灰白，微笑也没有添上世故气息；唯有他宽厚的肩膀上多了一份甜蜜的责任。  
他以保护性姿态在焦急的记者中隔出一小片区域来，墨绿色的西装挡不住他紧绷的肌肉痕迹，耐心等着车上一个挽着头发金发的小姑娘迫不及待跳下来。Chris弯下腰把她轻轻抱在臂弯里，微笑低头看着另一个人从车上走下来。  
“她不听我的，急着就下来了。”来人无奈地笑了一下。  
“没事。”Chris弯起嘴角，一手紧紧护着怀里的女儿，并侧过头在他脸颊上温柔印下一吻，然后用空着的一只手牵起他。  
被这一惊天的新闻所震惊，连记者们都沉默一瞬，然后瞬间剧烈沸腾起来。他们两人的名字在声浪里被抛掷着，而Chris只是用双手抓紧他的全世界，怀抱里的小姑娘处变不惊地靠在两个父亲坚实的保护中好奇地四顾。

那是Sebastian Stan。Chris Evans车上下来的，被他亲吻脸颊又紧紧牵着的，是本该与Chris早无合作的Sebastian。

次日的清晨当朝阳穿过窗帘缝隙坠入室内时候，咖啡桌边Chris已然打点整齐坐着啜饮咖啡，而乱糟糟的床榻边Sebastian仍顶着乱糟糟的鸟窝头，不甚清醒地穿着外套。他长长打了一个哈欠，然后站起来把脚塞进拖鞋里，慢吞吞像小熊挪进了洗手间。才进去他便又探出头来望着Chris，道：“几点了？”  
“才六点半。”男人立马低下头刷起推特，一副没有盯着人家直勾勾看半天模样。Sebastian迷迷糊糊歪了下脑袋，又迷迷糊糊转回洗手间。窸窸窣窣刷牙洗脸声音传来，Chris放下手机，恍然想起第一个夜晚。Sebastian来借吹风机，然后听他讲那部电影——是的，那部电影，在他们中独特的称呼，即使未来Chris导演了再多电影也永远不会改变——那是他第一次看见Sebastian那西装革履中包裹着的软玉般灵魂，他被这样温柔的理性所吸引，其魅力于他大过万有引力。他不是在说Sebastian质量大，当然。  
终于等到他的小熊洗漱完毕，长发服服帖帖垂在耳畔，然后在他对面颇随意地坐下。片刻后对面的男人又直起腰，略不安地舔舔唇，然后故作轻松道：“Chris，我猜，恩，我们是时候讨论一下未来了。”  
Chris的眼神倏地亮起来，放下手机迅速坐直不无惊讶问，“真的?”  
“当然，”Sebastian轻笑，“你怎么想?”  
“十年。”最后Chris说，“如果给我们十年，我们能不能做好万全准备，保证不对当时的事业造成影响，也不会让外界舆论影响我们？”  
Sebastian颇沉思了一会儿，然后抬眼问，“那么这个十年，是从今天开始算，还是昨天?”  
“从信鸽被迫成为和平鸽开始。”  
他们齐齐笑起来，伦敦难能晴朗的天气与泰晤士河畔低飞过雪白的鸽子一起回到脑海中。  
“那我们只有七年了，”他最后说。  
“你会害怕吗？”  
“我不，我的超级英雄陪着我呢，不是吗?”Sebastian紧紧捏住Chris的手仿佛捏住他的全世界，然后凑过去给了Chris一个吻，“……还有一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“我想领养一个孩子。”

闪光灯和话筒被点着般不停地往他们身上拥来，而Chris只是护紧了女儿和丈夫穿过人潮。走到门边时他对记者们说：“只是参加宴会，和漫威没有后续合作；新电影已经开始拍摄，预计在明年多伦多电影节与大家见面，后续会有消息；至于其他，我不觉得我还有什么其他需要解释的，是吗？”他坦荡地露出自己的戒指，银白色在月光下闪闪发亮。他微笑起来，那片蔚蓝大海里便掀起一阵微风。

“怎么样？”宴会厅的喧闹里Chris找到靠在一旁抱着女儿喂小蛋糕的Sebastian。男人穿着浅绿色的西装，与Chris的墨绿相得益彰，而女儿Becky穿着雀绿色的小礼服裙，端着碟子坐在父亲臂弯里安静地吃蛋糕，眼睛好奇地张望。  
“没什么意外的事，”Sebastian笑起来，把自己咬过一口的面包塞到他嘴里，“十年，我们做到了。”他不无骄傲地宣布。  
“好像也没有太难。”Chris仰起头艰难地吃完小面包，在他们两人脸颊上各自亲了一口，转向乖乖吃着蛋糕的女儿，“向Miss Evans提出表扬，今天表现很不错。”  
Becky从爸爸臂弯里下来，扯着裙角行了一个端庄的礼，小大人模样跑去找她熟识的叔叔阿姨们玩闹去了。两人望着女儿雀跃地穿行在人群中的背影，然后面对面笑起来。  
Chris从路过的侍者盘子里拿过一瓶香槟递给Sebastian，看后者小口啜饮着酒液把他的唇涂抹的晶亮，一边还要绘声绘色说圈内朋友听说时的种种有趣反应。Chris耐心地听着，认真看着灯光把他的脸部柔和轮廓勾勒的如同文艺复兴时期的画作，然后问，“要去和那边几个导演聊聊天吗，听说Doug对你的剧本很有兴趣。”  
“为什么不?”Sebastian歪过头，绿眼睛一如既往荡着温柔涟漪，又似乎盛满了星辰点点。

漫威的聚会请来了曾合作过的全部演员、导演、编剧各色剧组成员，除开档期问题无法抽身的几位，漫威宇宙新老英雄都在此齐聚一堂，盛况前所未有。层层叠叠的裙摆西装在宽阔的宴会厅里穿行，红毯边红男绿女流连签名，巧笑嫣然；媒体灯光恨不能覆盖厅堂角角落落，更多记者被隔于外厅只能翘首探视。  
主持人宣布开始后Chris抱着Becky在桌边落座，Sebastian落座他左手边，同桌还有Scarlett、RDJ、Hemsworth等老一代“复仇者”，都已许久未与漫威合作。这是一次以漫威为主体的慈善活动，而宴会的焦点更多也是在即将上映的电影中的新复仇者们，故而他们便吃吃喝喝十分轻松地笑成一团。  
席间Russo两兄弟从导演桌过来与他们同饮，自复联4后二人就独自成立工作室不与漫威继续合作。“那席太可怕了，”Anthony Russo一副后怕的样子道，Joe忙不迭表示赞同：“我不知道什么时候漫威的导演们居然分了派系。”  
桌上众人均是了然挑眉，各自心知肚明游戏规则，嘻嘻哈哈把话题引到别的方向，Russo也及时收了声。于是Chris便成了攻击对象，Scarlett“不怀好意”地打趣道：“某些人恋情居然瞒了媒体七年，就他们两那小眼神，这届媒体不太行哈？”她用手肘推了推Jeremy，后者连声附和：“我记得复4宣传期西雅图那会儿，上帝，你听听Chris那话，Real Connection，他两要没点什么简直不可能——你怎么说的来着Chris？和Anthony还有Sebastian的最好回忆？哦我忘了，你压根没提Anthony，真抱歉Anthony。”他毫无歉意道。  
“别这样，我早就习惯了，”黑人兄弟翻了个白眼，一副气冲冲样子哼了两声，十分用力地切割牛排。  
Sebastian早就习惯了这帮人常年的打趣，乐呵呵听他们起哄；而Chris被翻出早年黑历史，大胡子底下忍不住红了脸，反击无能地撑着自己脑袋无奈摇头，最后可怜兮兮地伸手去拽Sebastian的袖子："Back me up， Sebby！"  
他被男人带着笑瞟了眼，这时候Becky忽然插了话：“Chris那么大了，每天早上还要找Sebby要亲亲，回家还要抱抱，幼稚。”她带着嫌弃地睨了眼抱着自己的爸爸。众人笑做了一团，就连Sebastian也终于绷不住笑出了声，Chris报复性地捏住Becky脸颊上的软肉揉捏，“坏女孩。”  
“告诉我Becky，你Chris爸爸对Sebby说过什么羞羞的话？”  
小姑娘从Chris腿上跳下来，一本正经仰起头抓住Sebastian的手道：“我最最亲爱的Sebby，我会陪你到世界尽头。”  
众人立刻又欢笑起来，Sebastian把Becky报到自己腿上，埋在她颈窝里吃吃地笑。Chris此刻颜面扫地，Anthony还变本加厉拍着他后背嚷嚷着要嘲笑他一辈子，小叛徒，他在心里想。他只好拉过Sebastian在他脸颊上狠狠亲了一下，然后故意用甜得发腻的语调喊道：“Baz，Baz，I'm with you till the end of the line~”  
对于他的幼稚行径Sebastian无情地推开凑过来的毛茸茸的脑袋，其他人分外嫌弃地酸溜溜叫了两声，便也不再打趣二人。Becky被Chris故作凶横地瞪了两眼，不服气地用脚丫踹他膝盖，Chris忙举双手投降。然后他抬起头，看见Sebastian微笑着抱着Becky，温柔望着二人胡闹，胸腔里便有万种柔情涌上心头。

他想起那个夜晚，Sebastian穿着修身西装从满地烛光摇曳里向他走来，手里捧着一束鲜艳玫瑰；天际燃起夺目焰火，有白鸽朵朵从墨蓝色天际划过，光滑羽毛映出灯光璀璨。他呆愣在那里，所有誓词都忘得一干二净，只是望进那双绿色眼眸，带着坚定的爱意步步向他走来。  
“我愿意。”他永不褪色的Sebastian踏火而来，微笑着对他说。  
他们于是在漫天星辰焰火的注视下相拥亲吻，夜风、爆竹声与亲人朋友们的掌声坠落入草地。时光无尽流逝，而那一瞬永恒。

离场时有记者前来请求拍一张三人合照，Chris单手抱着Becky，叫身侧转过头与人道别的男人过来，“嘿Sebastian，”后者闻声转过头来，茫然地望着Chris。他一手揽住Sebastian的腰，在无数镜头的环绕中光明正大落下一吻。镁光灯闪得飞快，人群熙熙攘攘，周遭传来喧嚣掌声与起哄声，而Chris只是安静地望进Sebastian的眼眸，弯起温柔笑意用胡子轻蹭他脸颊。  
Sebastian耳垂尖尖泛红，不动声色地轻拍了一下男人搭在腰上的手臂。Chris这才放开他，转而牵住他的手抱着乖巧的Becky往前走。记者们拍到了关键素材，心满意足地为他们让开一条道，看三个紧靠着彼此的身影融化在夜色里。

那是一个阳光晴朗的周日下午，Dodger坐在阳台上玩自己的小狮子，Becky伏在阳光下认真地画画。Chris从厨房里端出外貌略显滑稽的蛋糕，巴巴地凑到正埋头读书的Sebastian面前，狗狗眼求他夸奖。  
Sebastian端着食品品鉴的姿态十分严肃地放下书坐直身子尝了一口，颇认真地发表感言，却在对上Chris的眼睛时候笑出了声。  
Becky于是也凑过来尝Sebastian百般夸奖的蛋糕，便被Chris抱到了腿上坐着。Dogder兴奋地叼着小狮子跑来，却因不能吃蛋糕而委屈地蜷成一团缩在Sebastian腿上。Becky一边呼噜Dogder的毛一边给两人展示自己的绘画作品集，受到艺术家爸爸们的一致好评，心满意足地开始解决自己的那一份蛋糕。  
他们安静了一会儿，Becky低下头伏在沙发上继续画画，只能听见Dogder轻轻的鼾声，Sebastian于是把书靠在Dodger身上，半倚着Chris，翻书声也是轻轻的。阳光从落地窗里倾泻，浮起暖融融的光芒。  
“Baz，”Chris忽然说，那双蔚蓝色眼睛泛起金辉，“It's very nice to meet you.”  
他的Sebastian把头转过来，手轻轻拨开他的手指和他十指相扣，一双绿眼睛熠熠生辉溢出柔情。  
“Nice to meet you too.”

END.


End file.
